Forbidden
by Len Kagamine 224
Summary: I am Len, the real Len with no regrets of leaving someone precious to me behind. This story talks about the mind and body creating one whole of what we are now. The two halves of on coin, keep this in mind.


I am in my studio singing with my Mirror image, Rin. When I saw Miku walk in, my heart started to flatter. Yes, you're right I am in love with Miku. I love her deeply but people think it's wrong since she's two years older than me. I am 14, she's 16. I don't know what to say about Rin. I think of her as a friend, just a friend. "Hey, listen up!" Who are you? Are you my brain? "Yea, you're right! "Cool! "Listen I love Rin!" What? Who? The heck? "Listen I don't care if you don't like..." I don't know you and I don't like her! She isn't my Type! It's Miku I like. "Shut up! Len!" Huh? Why, you're me? "I don't give a Fudge!" "Your my body I am your brain" "I am meant as the commander of you so listen up, "I command you to love Rin!" NO! don't think I would follow your orders commander. "Do you have to be so cruel!" No! I just don't know you. "I am you, the upper, internal part of you. They call me the brain, controller, demander, and sometimes the ruler of the body. Without me you are nothing. Same goes for the heart. The same goes for me."

"You're my body, I am your brain. We are two halves of the same coin. Like Heads, and tails." Well, I have had enough of this. "Len are you talking to yourself." Says Rin. "No! just learning the new lyrics for our song." I said. "Hey Len- kun!" Miku calls out. "MIKU - chan!" I scream. "Lovers..." whispers Rin. "Shut up, you road- roller!" yells Miku in her angry tone. If you are wondering Rin and Miku ARE friends, Miku doesn't like Rin, but Rin likes Miku. Which I don't understand. Rin started to cry, then suddenly I felt like hugging her. "Look at her aren't you going to help her?" "Can you hug her for me?" Sure! I run up to Miku and hug her because she started crying when Rin had left. "Are your an idiot? Go hug Rin it's her fault she's crying you know," I know but Miku's crying and I can't bear to see her cry in front of me.

"Selfish Brat." huh am I a selfish brat. Is it my fault I love Miku not Rin. My body desires her, not my reflection. I sit in between of Miku and comfort her. I can hear her soft sobs in between her cries. "Len, I love you" I hear her say. My heart becomes very content and I reply to her "I love you to." After this I felt my head had become empty and became relieved, I go up to kiss her and she starts to moan in between our kiss. Then, finally I noticed the other half of me, left. I went outside and saw Rin trembling on the bench. Some shadow comforting her. This day I would never forget.

2 years later

I became 16 and my girlfriend Miku is now 18. When we confessed our love, we started dating each other. I was shocked a couple of times but, suddenly got used to it. My conscious had left me after I helped Miku instead of Rin and never came back. I wonder where it is. I am turning crazy now aren't I. After we stared dating we both quit performing on vocaloids and headed for the future. Until this day we saw a new vocaloid pop out of nowhere, on the screens of Tokyo. He looked like Rin, "Cute..." I thought not trying to be gay. His name was...

In the Vocaloid Studio

After Len left, I felt empty, I didn't like him, it was just that he was one of my friends and companions. Miku hated me and whenever I complimented her she ignored me, I grew used to it. I used to think of her as my older sister but Nooo... The other way around. When they both quit, the master started to create vocaloids with no emotions at all, unless they were meant as companions. "3,2,1 Rinto Kagamine, has been activated." I hear the master say. Luka ran in hugging me, she was the only one there for me like Kaito. They were like siblings to me. Meiko was more like my mother who is addicted to sake. "I wish Len was here to see your new friend, Rin."Kaito said. "I wish he doesn't" I mumbled. I hate Len, I despise him, I want to kill him. I remember the day I was crying and some shadowy figure was comforting me. I liked it. When my new partner Rinto came out we both started chatting and played new Songs that were composed of music, but we didn't do quite well.

It has been 5 months we had gotten used to each other and sang such beautiful composed songs which made vocaloids even more popular..."Tomorrow everyone is going to be entering Vocaloid Academy, so get prepared." Master called out with excitement. All I knew was that everyone hated Len and Miku.

Vocaloid Academy

Ahhh, finally we arrived at our new school Rinto is walking with me and it's been so long to finally get used to him. He is difficult to work with. "Hey Rin, you're ugly but compared to you I'm hottttt...," Rinto says "No, your ugly as poo But on the other hand, I am so gorgeous you will die just by looking at meeee..."I replied. We start to laugh so hard, that we can literally see people making ugly faces at us. Until, we notice the front door of the school get knocked down. "You're so cute, I love you so much!" I hear all the girls in the entire school basically shriek. Me and Rinto walked to the front of the gate to see a very shocking surprise. It was Len, Len from the past. Being seen from vocaloid. He had changed alot in two years even Miku. I didn't really care if they came back I didn't like them anymore. I hated Miku the most, she was always hating me out of no explanation. I started to cry, by remembering these... Nightmares from the past. Rinto saw me and hugged me, whispering in my ear. "I won't leave you, so don't cry..." "Please." "Thanks." I smile back at him.

Until,

Len saw me and walked up to me, I started to make my move and went inside. "Hey" Len greets. "It's been a long time..." I replay. "I'm sorry Rin for leaving you", "Listen I don't care anymore and nobody wants to see you guys, because you had betrayed and dumped us". "I know..." Was heard Len mumble. "Hey! Rin your ugly as ever, how are you and stop making Lenny-poo cry". "Miku, shut up, I hate you too okay, and I have become strong enough to handle the words you say, I don't know why you even hate me..." I tell her. "Whatever." Miku answers. Seriously, Lenny-poo I can't even believe she named him that. If my cat was here and I named her Lenka-poo, she will faint in one second. "I didn't even make him cry, what are you saying and its the truth. Nobody wants to see you anymore. If they do they'll will punish you." "Well Rin, Len didn't miss you at all."Miku says "Well Miku I never liked him and I never will." I throw back at her. I walk back to Rinto who is watching everything and getting freaked out about it. Len starts to walk away in an awkward silence. Until, I see Kaito dressed as an old man walking up, Len with a walking stick. Something bad is about to happen, and I can't even imagine it.


End file.
